Vampire Heart
by siannonm
Summary: When Lydia was five her mother was killed by a vampire named Goran. When she finds it was him who killed her she seeks out revenge. Unlucky for her she falls for Ethan. Now she must chose her love for Ethan or revenge for her mother. Which will she chose?
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rolled across the mid night sky keeping Lydia awake. Lightening was her worst fear, just the way it lit up the shadows in her room for half a second. Sometimes she saw so scary faces or weird looking man like figures in the corner.

Yes, this was most defiantly the scariest weather to her. But that night, the storm brought something even worse than shadows or monsters under the bed. For that night a real live monster rowed its way with the storm to Lydia's home. Branches of the trees outside began to hit off the window as the rapidly speeding winds blew around the house. The wind itself sounded like the moans of the dead.

"Mommy" Lydia shouted.

Still she did not come and Lydia grew more scared.

Another strike of lightening lit up the room but for these few seconds, Lydia saw a man at her window. This time she screamed, she screamed hard and loud so the whole neighbourhood could hear.

"Hey baby, what's the matter? Was it a bad dream?" her mother soothed pulling her daughter into her lap.

Lydia sobbed as she tried to explain to her mother what had happened.

"There.....was a bad m-m-man at m-m-my window." She hiccupped and sniffled.

"Oh dear honey it's just the tree outside, look see?" she explained hushing Lydia.

Lydia looked outside but wasn't fooled by her mother's distractions. She knew she was young but she was not stupid.

"I wanna sleep with you mommy."

"Okay, come on I'll carry you." she finished cradling her close to her chest.

The lightning struck again but this time taking the electric with it.

"God dam it" Lydia's mother cursed placing her on the dining room table

"Wait their baby; I'm going to bring the light back." She said while walking away.

For some reason Lydia knew she was not alone. She had the feeling of eyes watching her intently.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"I feel very welcome here Miss Gibson but you know fine well who I am."

"No your dead, I killed you myself!" she yelled.

Lydia grew scared so she hid under the table.

"You seem to forget that I am immortal."

"I stabbed you in the frigging heart you should be dead!" she screamed again.

"Oh I'm already dead just as you will be." He sneered.

"NO!" Lydia's mother screamed.

That was the last time she ever heard her mother's voice again.

"Hey Lydia, get out of bed! Your gunna be late for school!" yelled the familiar female voice.

Lydia smiled at herself in the mirror as she brushed her shoulder length jet black hair. She never thought of herself as beauty queen worthy what with her strong cheek bones, small pout lips and a, well not over weight body but not skinny either. Still she thought her clear grey eyes were the best part of her.

She hated to do exercise but with Goran training her to fight every night kind of counted as exercise. Made her wonder why her stomach was not nicely toned or why her thighs still got her down. Yep Lydia was defiantly the average teen of weight complaining.

"Josie, I've been up longer than Ethan. Try waking him up!" she yelled back, picking up her school bag.

As she walked along the landing she heard the unmistakable snoring of Ethan in his room. She wished that she could spend the entire day in bed but no she was to go to school and learn. History was the worst class. It bugged her that she had to waste time learning on the past when there was so much to look for in the future. School was just another obstacle in her way.

Obviously she knew not to disturb him during the day nor could she Goran. But the only time she ever saw them was at night and that was annoying. They were the closet people she had to a family and she only seen them for a couple of hours each night for the past ten years.

Hopping the stairs two at a time was quick and easy and always resulted in her meeting Josie at the bottom with a huge cuddle and kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"You have a good day misses and think up something for your birthday would you!"Josie shouted after.

"Will do"

Josie had been in Lydia's life since she was six and it was just as well Josie stayed in her life because she couldn't remember past that age. But what are the odds of people remembering when they were small. Goran had told her that she was in a bad situation all those years ago and that it was just her mind stopping those bad memories from coming back to haunt her. She often thought that that was why she was afraid of the dark.

"Hey gorgeous, hurry up and get in!" her boyfriend shouted.

"Ooo new car?" she asked sliding in next to him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Nineteen sixty five formula S Barracuda. My new baby, after you of course." He quickly recovered.

"Mm hum."

The drive to school was fast and quite. They had never been quite in each other's company before he got the car. Before the car they used to take the thirty five minute walk. Which would resolve in a lot of talking and a few kisses but today it only took them fifteen minutes to get to school.

Oh how she hated it. School was her own personal hell.

"So what's first period?" Lydia asked as she took Jamie's hand.

"Mathematics" he replied

"How about you"

"Same, meet me at lunch? I have a few things to catch up on."

"Yeah whatever"

Lydia strolled up to the school looking at all the familiar faces as they smiled at her. She got half way to the girl's bathroom and stopped.

Why was she here? Why had she wasted all her time here when she could be learning how to get stronger with Goran?

Lydia turned her back on school that day but when she did that she, she did not realise it would be the biggest mistake she could have ever done.


	2. Chapter 2

She made her way to the one place she loved to go when she skipped school.

The sounds of the rippling water soothed her aching head and calmed her nerves.

Sitting on the small grassy hill; she pulled out a drawing pad and began to sketch the landscape. Using water coloured pencils to help bring the picture off the page.

"Your back again then" a boy stated.

She looked up to see her good friend Liam. Today he wore his baggy black jeans and a black t shirt that showed off the top of his broad chest. He looked good for a seventeen year old.

"Yeah needed to get away, so how you been anyways?" she asked closing her sketch pad.

"Working hard to get out of this town, I got you a little something for your birthday because I won't be here." He said handing her a small squared box.

"I hope you're not going to purpose to me, I mean I am only turning sixteen." She smiled opening it. He smiled at her back.

Liam stopped her from taking the paper off.

"It's unlucky to open before your birthday Lydia."

His hand on hers felt good, warm and soft. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay I won't." She replied taking her hand away.

Liam looked over to the water, lost in thought.

Lydia always knew there was something about. Something he was not telling her but there again she had secrets of her own.

They sat there for quite some time, drawing and talking over the usual stuff. Like her boyfriend, his ill mother, school and he asked her a lot about Goren.

"I think it's time I left; Jamie will be wondering were I am. I didn't meet him at lunch."

"So you're in trouble." He smiled helping her up of the ground.

"I'm sure he'll get over it."

"I'm sure he will." Liam smiled leaning towards her for a cuddle.

At first she thought he was going to kiss her which stepped the heart beat up a bit but he just hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you kiddo but don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

"I know." She whispered and let go of him.

Lydia turned away to make her way back to school. That moment became very interesting her. Yes she was only young so she was bound to have more than one crush but with Liam, it was different than it was with her boyfriend Jamie. She found herself liking Liam a lot more than she should. Jamie was her boyfriend, she shouldn't be having feelings for others but she just couldn't help it.

When she reached the school he was leaning on his car with his sun glasses on and his jacket flung over his shoulder.

"Where have you been? I've been trying your cell all day." He asked opening the car door for her.

"I took off; I had a lot on mind you know with me moving and all."

Fifteen minutes later and they pulled up outside Lydia's house.

"Don't think about, we still have a week."

"I know it will just be sad to leave you. I'll catch you later okay?"

"Yeah, same time tomorrow?"

"Em, no. I think I'm gunna give my last day a miss."

"Why? You need to say bye to your friends."

She laughed at him.

"Yeah my friends. Look, just come around after school tomorrow okay?"

"Fine." He huffed and pulled away

She strolled up the long footpath to her front door. As she walked in she could feel that something was different. All the curtains were shut and the place was black. She dropped her backs and walked cautiously through the first floor. Now she was walking into the living room looking up the stairs as she past. There was no sign of anyone there. Then out of now where she was pushed forward into the living, hitting the floor with such a force.

She quickly recovered herself, picking up an iron poke for a weapon.

She turned and faced her attacker swinging the iron poke around.

She followed the way he moved and attacked him.

Her hit was the first, hitting his abdomen then twisting round to pick up enough strength to hit his right leg. Unfortunately he caught her in the progress, pulled her towards her and threw her over his back. She landed back first on the coffee table, breaking it in two. This was not good; if she didn't get up she would be dead. As he went to kick her in the ribs, she rolled off the table to a standing stance. One more time, she swung the iron poke around this time tricking her attacker by going to the left first but quickly diverting to the right to take out his legs. He went down and was defeated.

He then began to laugh.

"Well done Lydia, I told you, you would get stronger." He said taking off the black mask that covered his face.

"So I passed the test?"

"Yeah you did. Well done, I'm proud of you. Come here." He said hugging Lydia.

"I'm going to tell Ethan." She screeched in excitement.

"Ethan!" she shouted sprinting up the stairs.

Ethan strolled out his room wearing nothing but his long grey pyjama pants.

"What!"

"I past my-"she stopped as she seen he was half naked. She slowly looked up to meet his sleepy eyes. "Test." She breathed.

Ethan's eyebrows pulled up in boredom.

"Great, excuse me I have to get ready for work." He huffed walking towards the bathroom fluffing his brown floppy hair.

He never took interest in what Lydia did. He was always more interest in working in the night club and chatting up sexy slim blondes.

Lydia sighed and walked to her room and threw herself her bed.

They had set and every one in her house came to life. She could hear Josie and Goran arguing over who ate the raw meat in the fridge and Ethan in his room talking to his latest girlfriend before he started work. Lydia took her clothes off to replace them with her night dress then climbed into her big duck feather bed. She turned her lamp on and pulled out her favourite book.

After a while she grew tired, so she put away her book to go to sleep.

"Hey Lydia, can I borrow your-"he stopped and looked at her lying in her bed fast asleep with her quilt hanging half off the bed. Ethan walked over and pulled the quilt over her and moved the hair that lay across her face. He took one more look at her and then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again the morning came and today was the last day in Lydia's home town. She had spent all her life here after her mother died. She knew everyone here but always kept herself away from them; like the rest of the family she was an outcast. That's why she couldn't understand why here popular boyfriend liked her so much. It was obviously not love as he was only sixteen and it couldn't have been looks as she never really thought of herself pretty; no none of the above. What Jamie didn't know was that Lydia was never coming home like she said she was. They all thought she was away for the summer when in fact they were moving to cold old England, for good.

Finally fully awake, Lydia walked over to her window to draw back the curtains. Shock ran through her body when she realised that she was not alone in her room.

"Don't open them." Ethan demanded standing from the dressing table chair.

"Jesus Ethan you gave me a heart attack" it took her a few seconds to gain her breath, "What's the matter with opening the curtains? Do you and Goran always have to live in darkness?" she asked turning on her bedside lamp.

"Yes. By the way I thought you should know that Goran has left us."

She spun round fast "What! Where meant to be leaving today, he can't just do one of his stupid disappearing acts like you did!" she yelled stomping towards Ethan.

His eyes grew black which always scared Lydia into silence.

"You do not know why I left back then so do not shout that none sense at me! We will still be moving but now you are my charge and you will do what I say when I say you got that!" he yelled backing Lydia into the corner of her room.

She nodded fiercely.

"Good. You have all day to pack and then we will be leaving at dusk and do not leave the house or open any curtains. Happy birthday by the way." He finished slamming the door on his way out.

Tears began to grow in the back of her throat; they over whelmed her and she threw herself on the bed to release her fury.

Everyone she knew and loved always left her. Her mother died, she never knew her father and now Goran. It wouldn't even surprise her if Ethan left her to. But she knew that beyond his big bad temper their lay a sweet twenty six year old man, it just took some digging.

After putting on her knee length white frilly dress and cleaning herself up for the day events, Lydia began packing her case along with clearing out the things that she did not plan on taking along with her. She never realised how much junk she had gathered over the years. Old magazines clogged up her drawers, old make-up she never used over flowing from her dresser draw and clothes she had never worn since she was fourteen. Yes today was defiantly a good clean out.

After a good few hours of clearing, Lydia could no longer put off the hunger pangs that grew in her stomach. Afternoon and she had still not eaten any breakfast but where was Josie to demand her to eat. She hoped that Josie hadn't left her to, as she walked down the dark stairs, she overheard Ethan and Josie arguing in the kitchen. Ethan did not sound happy.

"I do not know of his whereabouts Josie, not that it would have anything to do with you as it is!" he yelled.

"It has everything to do with me; I have served his lord ships arse since I was fifteen years of age! And the fact that he has walked out on Lydia's sixteenth birthday is beyond forgiveness in my book." She screamed back.

Lydia had never heard Josie so worked up before.

It took a while for Ethan to reply back to her. Lydia's guess was that he was walking back and forth trying to calm himself down before he did something he would regret later.

"It is not up to you to forgive him, that is all up to Lydia and she is a big girl now, I'm sure she can handle it. Plus she has me and that is all she needs."

That last bit took her by surprise. When had she ever had Ethan? When in fact had she ever felt he cared? Never that was certain.

Josie laughed out loud "Yeah Ethan she has you and I feel sorry for the poor girl. Your grumpy, you never smile and every time she talks to you, you just ignore her and walk away."

Suddenly there was a hiss, not like any person would do but a very pissed off lion would, it was a full on and it scared her that she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She did not expect what she saw.

Ethan had Josie held up against the wall with a strange look on his face but the room was to dim lit to actually see how his facial features looked like. One thing she knew is that his eyes did that full black thing now that he was very angry.

This time she didn't find herself scared but very angry at the fact he held Josie up like she weighed nothing.

"Let go of her now Ethan!" she roared pulling Ethan by the back of his t-shirt.

He didn't even budge; it was like she was trying to pull down a brick wall.

But I didn't matter, he simple let go of Josie.

When he faced Lydia she found that his eyes had changed back to the deep brown coloured that made her feel safe and comfortable.

"What the hell is all this about?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He said nothing, he just stared at her.

"Nothing Lydia, we just had a disagreement that's all. What would you like for dinner?" Josie quickly changed the subject.

"I'll just have the usual please Josie." She replied still looking into his eyes, looking for a flinch or some answers.

But he didn't budge or give anything away.

Lydia didn't want to feel paranoid or anything but to her the look in his eyes looked like longing, something she never saw in Ethan. He always kept so distant to her. Which is why the next thing he said came to a shock to Lydia,

"Maybe you should pay closer attention to the people at home than you do to your boyfriend." Then he walked off.

Did he just read my mind? And I do always pay attention at the things that happened at home, she thought to herself.

She sat at the table completely shaken by the whole moment.

"What's up his ass the day?" she asked Josie pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Language Lydia Goran might not be here but there is no need to be rude." She turned and placed the toast on a plate so that Lydia could butter it while the beans still cooked, "He's just annoyed that Goran left you know. He doesn't want to make this move on his own." She said while stirring.

"Well he's not, he has you and me for that matter, there was no need for him to hold you up like that-"she stopped thinking about what his face was like, "Yeah, what was up with his face any way? I hate it when his eyes do that funny shi- stuff."

Josie poured the beans onto her toast.

"That, you will have to ask him and honey I'm not coming with you. I have finally made enough money for me to go and help pay my mother's health money."

Lydia knew that was a lie, Josie hadn't had a mother since she was fourteen. Something was going on and no one was letting her in on what it was but with only seven hours until she left for England; she would just have to wait to do some digging when they arrived in their new home.


	4. Chapter 4

Funny how things can surprise you; all her life with Goran and Ethan and she never knew how rich they actually were. Maybe they were famous and liked to keep a low profile so that Lydia could have a quite upbringing. Or maybe they just hated spending money and making themselves look flash.

"I thought we were travelling by plane?" she asked taking her seat at the dining table, opposite Ethan.

"Well you thought wrong didn't you." he spat drinking out the same black flask he always carried with him.

Lydia scowled at him while imitating his drinking. She hated how cold he was.

"So how long will this trip take?" she questioned.

"About a day"

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while; Lydia playing with the food on her plate and Ethan watching her intently.

"You not hungry"

"No."

She took in a deep breath, finally given up on the evening.

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight." She finished walking away from the table.

As she left, she could have sworn he said goodnight back.

Once again her dream started in a bedroom surrounded by dark shadows and sounds of people moaning. She had been dreaming this dream since four days before her birthday. This obviously meant something to her. This time she took notice to what was happening and she walked out of the room she was always to afraid to leave.

Thunder echoed through the unfamiliar house as the lightening helped her to a room that looked like a dining room/kitchen. There a little girl sat on the table and a woman stood tall and afraid at the kitchen partition. The woman looked very familiar to Lydia, with her long black hair and similar facial features to herself and the little girl she saw on the table. This whole thing very much confused her. It was as if she was being forced to dream this or better still, remember this.

Just as if a force of wind did it, the door swung wide open. Lydia found herself running towards the little girl to try and protect her from the very thing that scared her. Why wasn't she waking up?

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" the woman shouted.

Lydia was too preoccupied on looking at the man in the door way that she did not see the person who scooped the little girl away.

"No your dead, I killed you myself!" she yelled backing up towards the table, like she was trying to protect someone who was no longer there.

When she looked back at the man standing in the door way, she gasped as she looked upon the face she knew and loved, Goran.

"You seem to forget that I am immortal." He sneered running as fast as lighting into the woman.

Lydia screamed tears as she tried to force herself awake but she couldn't have woke fast enough; she watched as he stabbed her into the heart.

"See how you like it Christine."

Lydia woke up screaming and crying into the open arms of Ethan, who stroke down her wet hair.

"Shhh, your okay" it was neither a question nor a statement.

Lydia could find no words to say as she cried every last tear out her eyes.

"Goran" was all she could get out.

"He's not here"

"NO! He killed a woman in my dream, why would I dream that?" she sobbed as she finally began to calm down, still in Ethan's embrace.

He said nothing, instead when Lydia looked up at him, he looked guilty, but why? He wasn't in her dream.

"What's the matter?" she sniffled.

He looked at her with his guilt stricken gaze, searching for something? Then he let go of her and stood to walk out.

"Ethan, what you not telling me, please do not tell me that some of that dream meant something? I mean it couldn't be real because no one can run that fast and I don't remember anyone in that dream."

He knew something and he knew that Lydia had picked up on it but he never told her.

Still now (Three years later) Lydia had never found out and she never had another dream like that but one thing's for certain; Ethan and Lydia became close that night.

So living in England wasn't as bad as Lydia thought it would be yes it was cold and rained a lot but hey when Health insurance is free, well let's just say she spent a lot of time in the A&E. Even better, with school years completely different, she found herself with a lot of time on her hands. Fighting classes became her hobby; if she was not at the gym fighting is what she would do. She no longer needed Goran to train her. Ethan on the other hand did just the opposite. As usual, daytime would be when he slept and at night time he would go out. Still he was a lot more fun to be round.

"Hey, what you up to"

"What do you mean, what am I up to?" Lydia asked sitting beside Ethan on the sofa. "By the way, what are you watching? This is rubbish." She complained.

He turned and looked at her, with a sour look to his face.

"This is important stuff called the news, not like you would know anything that happened around the world and the question means exactly as it sounds." He finished turning down the telly to hear what she had to say.

The phone rang in the distance and Lydia found herself saved by the bell but Ethan put his arm in front of her so she couldn't answer it.

"Answer me first before you answer any one on that phone." He demanded looking utterly serious now.

Lydia swallowed the hard lump that hurt her throat. She had been caught out when she thought she had been so careful.

"I-em-"she couldn't think of what to tell him "well I've been trying to find Goran, I miss him, I want him to come home." She said finally giving into Ethan's patronizing gaze.

He smiled "A nineteen year old missing the father figure." He lost his smile now "he's not coming back though Lydia, you see there are some things you really don't know about him and if you did our life would be different." He said, suddenly he knew he shouldn't of said that. "But it's nothing serious so no need to worry." He quickly finished ruffling Lydia's hair as he past to answer the phone.

He answered.

"Hello-yes-who is calling?" he turned the phone towards Lydia "It's for you, he said it's important that he speaks to you." he said handing over the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Lydia its Liam"

Lydia almost dropped the phone.

"Oh my god, how long has it been? How are you? What you been doing with your life? We so have to-"

"Lydia, I need you to listen to me. You're not safe and I need you to meet up with me like now. I don't have time to explain but please, please, please don't tell Ethan where you are going."

"What are you going on abo-"

"Meet me in the park along from your street and don't worry, I'm in the UK to." The line went dead.

Lydia put the phone down completely confused but still she found herself leaving the house.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked sitting back down on the sofa.

"I-er-I have to pop out for a bit, just a friend that's all." She ended leaving the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again the air was cold sending shivers all over Lydia's body but still she marched on to the park to see her old friend Liam. When she walked into the gate of the park, the first thing she seen was his shadow, stretched out on the pavement under the glooming yellow street lamp. He seemed to have grown considerable since the last time she had seem (which did tend to be three years ago) but he was different. His hair was no longer the brown mop she loved; no now it was cut really short and sort of spiked up a tiny bit. His body was so much more muscular, defiantly more like a man now, she thought to herself while she slowly made her way up to the still form.

She stood, huddled in on herself to help keep herself warm, in front of Liam and looked into those brown eyes.

"I see you made it by yourself, I didn't think he would let you come alone but I'm sure he will be here soon when he finds out who you are with." He said looking back into Lydia's eyes.

"What are you talking about Liam, no in fact who are you talking about?" she asked taking a step towards him.

She wanted him just to hug and tell her that he had missed her and had thought about her since the day he left that time on the grass hill.

"Ethan of course, now with Goran off the radar, he's just one more problem I have to take care of." He smiled an evil smile, which Lydia never thought possible.

This resulted in her taking a couple of steps back.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked feeling the lump in her throat getting bigger.

"Things have changed Lydia and I'm afraid you have lived in a house full of murderers."

"Stop it! Just leave me alone!" she yelled turning to walk away.

Liam grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, fear and anger glowed in Lydia's eyes which is what Liam had aimed for but not for her to be afraid of him.

"If you don't believe me the just ask Ethan. He might tell you." Liam urged pulling her towards him.

"I don't have to ask him nothing! You've changed and I want you to go!" she cried trying to get him to let go.

"Please just ask him what I to-ha speak of the devil" Liam smiled slowly pulling Lydia behind him.

"And the devil will appear, let her go Liam." Ethan growled moving towards him with caution.

Lydia watched him trace Liam's moves; he looked so much like an animal to her.

"So you joined the family business I see ."

"Yes I did and I must say you did hiding Lydia very well, in fact you did just as well as Goran." He replied moving back with Lydia behind him.

Lydia couldn't take this anymore; she really wanted to be at home where she would be away from both of them.

"He can tell me when he takes me home, now!" she urged marching past Liam and Ethan on her way home.

Liam shouted after her.

"You have got to be kidding, I tell you he is a murderer and still you go off with him!" he yelled moving towards her.

Ethan stepped in his way.

"I will tell her everything but just leave that to me. Come back tomorrow night and we will see who she chooses then." He finished walking away from him.

Lydia slammed open the door and turned on Ethan as he entered the room.

"What the hell was that all about?!" she yelled.

"There are some things Lydia that have been kept from you but Goran only did it to protect you"

"Did what?! Can you just tell me please?"

Ethan just stood and stared at her, he didn't know where to start. Either way, as soon as he told her he knew she would hit the roof and he didn't want to lose the only person he has left.

"Goran killed your mother then took you under his wing and trained you so that when the time was right you could go and hunt him down." He said really fast.

It took a while for Lydia to process what he had just said.

"My mom, but-your wrong!" she yelled hitting Ethan in the chest over and over.

He stood taking the punches while she took out her frustration on him.

"I have never lied to you Lydia."

She stopped the punching and looked hard into his eye.

"Well if you're telling the truth now then you have lied to me my whole life!"

It was true and he knew it, no denying it.

"I know and I'm sorry but I have spent my life making sure that you were safe." He took a breath "but your- god how do I say this-"

"Just spit it out already!" she yelled.

"You're supposed to be dead Lydia." He ended turning away from her.

"What do you mean I'm supposed to be dead?"

"Think back to that dream you told me you had. You know the one, with Goran killing that woman. Well I made you have that dream and it was me who took you off that table. I took you away from him before he regretted what he did. You see that's the reason I was gone for so long because I think you would have wondered why I wasn't aging."

This was too much for Lydia to take in. First the man she saw as a father had killed her mother and the one person who meant everything to her and he didn't age. In fact that's were her whole situation got confusing.

"What do you mean you don't age?" she asked walking around him to look at him.

"Lydia there is so many things you have been hidden from. I would like to keep this the same."

"No way you tell me right now or I walk out that door and I never come back!"

"I'm a vampire."

Lydia laughed out loud.

"You have to do better than that."

He stood and stared at her, not giving away if he was joking or not. Her laughing slowly grew to a stop

"Well that's new, so he's been training me to get back at him? And you have kept this secret for the past three years; well my life is just a lie."

"no your life hasn't been a lie I have made sure you had as much of life as you could until this moment but saving you was the best thing I have ever done and I have been protecting you ever since."

She stood and thought for a bit.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why have you been protecting me, what's in it for you?"

That question startled him.

"I have my reason Lydia now that's the end. Do what you wish from now on, I will no longer be in your way. This is the address he is at now." He handed her a piece of paper and the left the room.

Lydia felt sad for him but when she thought more about her situation the more the rage built up inside her. She pulled out her phone and rang Liam. He picked up on the third ring.

"I'm ready, I have the address. Are you coming?" she asked and waited for the answer. "Good answer I'll meet you when the sun rises I need to know everything that is important. Oh and Liam-we leave Ethan alone he has nothing to do with this." She finished and hung up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do you want to do?" Liam asked watching through a pair of binoculars.

Lydia didn't really know what to do next, the entire situation scared her but also saddened her. Goran had been so much to her for so long that killing him seemed really hard.

"Truthfully-I have no idea." She replied taking the binoculars off him.

Liam sat thinking through the plan that he has thought up a few weeks ago.

"I mean it's been what-four days and I still haven't attacked him or done anything. I don't think I can do it Liam."

Liam stood up dragging Lydia up with him.

"Lydia these vampires are dangerous we need to eliminate him as soon as we can before he can do harm to people like us."

"You sound like your father." She replied pulling her arm from the strong grip Liam held.

"What ifs he's different from the rest?"

Liam laughed nervously.

"You're kidding right?"

He waited for a moment so Lydia could reply yes but was hugely let down when she didn't answer.

"You're not kidding are you? Lydia the man killed your mom when you were five and did I mention that he also tried to kill you after." He whispered loudly.

Lydia knew that everything he was saying was true and that she needed to get it all over with

"Okay so do you have a plan because mine doesn't seem so good anymore?"

"Why? We discussed yours for ages."

Lydia smiled at Liam.

"Because he's not in the front room no more" She replied facing into the darkness.

"So where is he?" Liam asked following Lydia's gaze into the darkness.

"He's out there. He heard you whispering to me." She ended stepping out of the bushes.

"I thought you were meant to be a great vampire hunter. I've only been doing this for four days and I know when we have company." She smiled.

"Technically you've been doing this for fourteen years." He replied then something clicked in his mind "what do you mean we have company?"

"Well I see Ethan finally told you." Goran said in a patronising voice.

Liam instantly became aware of his presence and pulled out his hand made stake. Goran began to laugh uncontrollable.

"Young man, you would not know what to do with that even if you had been hunting for years."

"Yeah but I would." Lydia replied taking the stake from his hands. She began stalking toward Goran who was quiet far from where she was.

"I mean you were the one who taught me and for this moment to. So let's see if I can kill the man who killed my mother." She sneered running towards him.

Goran changed his stance so that he was ready to bloke anything that Lydia threw at him.

Lydia could hear Liam shouting in the back ground but she was so into her attack that she didn't even look back to see why.

Goran grew closer and closer and Lydia found there past flowing through her mind that brought a tear to her eye as the wind swept past her face. She screamed loud before she made impact with him.

She pulled her left fist up and hit him full force in the face which caused him to stagger backwards a little. In one fast motion Goran grabbed Lydia by the neck.

Liam, not far behind them, shouted as he ran towards them.

"Out her down now!" he yelled as he stood a few feet from them both.

"Now why would I want to do that when she is trying to kill me?"

"Because if you don't I will kill you."

His voice was a relief to Lydia; the fact that her vision began to have black spots dancing around was also the part of the relief that it was his voice.

"You could never kill me, besides if you do it you will never find out what I did to Cathy." Goran smiled at Lydia.

"Ethan don't just stand there do something!" Liam shouted.

"i-i cant." He ended holding his head in shame.

Liam pulled his gun out of his holster, which shocked everyone, and shot Goran in the knee."

At first he laughed but when the liquid that was encased in the bullet began to travel through his body he let go of Lydia and fell to the floor.

"What the hell is in that!" he growled trying to pull himself back from the ground.

Lydia lay still on the ground and Liam knew he had to work fast.

"Just a few home products, you know the stuff." He said playing on his words as he slowly made his way over to were Lydia lay but Ethan made it to her first.

Anger surrounded him and he reloaded his gun and aimed it at Goran's head.

"Any last words vampire"

"Yeah, this isn't over, not by a long shot and Ethan Cathy is alive and I turned her. All those times when I was away, I was visiting her. You want to see her, and then you're going to have to leave her behind."

Ethan hovered above Lydia trying to think of what to do.

"Fine your loss." He finished shooting off into the darkness.

Once he was gone, Liam ran very to Lydia and Ethan.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she will be fine."

Lydia's eyes opened and she took in a long needed breath.

Ethan slid his arm behind her neck and helped her sit up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.

"I wasn't going to let you face him off on your own Lydia."

"She wasn't on her own."

A little laugh escaped his mouth

"Well that made me feel a whole lot better while I was sitting at home."

"Okay no need for the sarcasm."

Lydia began to get frustrated.

"Why do you care Ethan?"

"Like I said before, I have my reasons. Why do you find yourself attracted to me?" He asked leaning closer to her.

That question took her by surprise.

"I-i-no I do not." She finally replied, feeling the red heat her cheeks.

"Well that didn't sound convincing Lydia." Liam huffed.

Ethan just smiled at her.

After a moment he helped her up.

"I think I'll stay with you for a while. I now have a reason to be on this mad hunting trip." He said walking towards the house that Goran had been staying in.

"Ethan, who is Cathy," she asked walking up to him to match his stride.

Liam felt ignored and stormed into the house before them.

He smiled again.

"What?"

"Just a memory, she is someone who I need to see again, just like her I needed to see her mother again."

Lydia found she very confused.

"Wait, are you a dad Ethan?"

"Yes. I always thought she was dead and buried and I thought Goran was the only one who knew where she was buried, until tonight."

"How can you be a dad, I mean you're really young."

"Back in my human days, it was normal to be married and have family by the age of twenty so it's not really that strange. But the last time I seen her she was three years old and if what Goran said was the truth and he turned her, then there's no knowing how old she is now."

Ethan looked very upset.

"So what about the mother"

"She died trying to save me. When she died she told me end my life so that I could join her and our daughter in heaven but I could never to it. And I'm glad I didn't." He finished turning to face Lydia.

"Why?" she asked. She knew why but she wanted him to say it himself.

But he never replied, he just smiled and walked into the house.

The question that he asked came back into her mind and loads more as she thought about him more. Why did she find herself attracted to him? Even when she was sixteen she found herself lusting after him but at the time she thought he was he brother. So why did he save her from Goran when she was little? Why was he here now? And what about his daughter? Could she help find her?

So many questions that needed answering and funnily enough she felt that time was the one thing she didn't have.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days had passed and still no trace of Goran. Something was happening out in the cold of the new born night and it wrapped around her making her feel tense and very uneasy. Ethan was making the night feel more isolated and cold. He hadn't said a word since Liam shot Goran in the leg but he did make sure that she knew he was around. Liam on the other hand talked day and night making her life just a little bit more frustrating. For the past two days he had been talking about how they were wasting time sitting around not even looking for a trail.

"Why are we still sat here again?" he complained lying on the sofa.

Lydia had had enough and couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Oh for the love of god Liam You know for a fine fact why we are still sat here!"

Ethan smiled at her little outburst and took the seat opposite her. The fire was blazing away; heating the room and heating up the cold anger chills Lydia had felt crawl over her skin.

"Yes I know but I think we should try again. We're not going to get anywhere if we just sit here." He replied sitting up.

"What do you think we should do Ethan?"

He sat and stared at Lydia, thinking of what to say. He knew that Lydia didn't want to go after him because he scared her.

"I'm sticking with Liam on this one. I think we should go after him."

Hurt spread across Lydia's face as triumph covered limas. Ethan felt a pang of guilt but he really needed to find where his daughter was.

"So that's that. We'll try again. So what we waiting for?" she ended leaving the room.

Lydia walked up to the room she had been staying in, slowly followed by Liam.

"Look Liam, you got what you wanted, now just go and get ready."

He closed the door and walked up to her.

"What makes you think I want this Lydia? Personally I want to go back three years to when we used to sit on the grass hill and talk about your stupid boyfriend and how much Ethan annoyed and how Josie burnt your breakfast."

Lydia smiled to herself with the happy memories of the life she used to have before Goran took off and Ethan became her guardian.

"Why do you want to see Goran dead so much?" she asked motioning him to turn around.

He turned around fast when he realised what she was doing, then answered her question.

"My parents went missing three weeks ago. I believe Goran knows where they are. That's why I came looking for you." he said while accidentally turning round to tell her Lydia was just pulling her black thermal jumper over her head when he seen the scares that marked her back. His feet moved before his mind could tell him to stop.

"Who gave you those scares?" he asked stopping her from pulling down her jumper.

Lydia stiffened as Liam trailed his fingers trailed over the scars on her back.

"A lot of training with Goran which by the way I didn't know was so I could hunt him down years later."

Lydia pulled her top down the rest of the way and turned to face him. She didn't realise how close he was until she came face to chest with him. She found herself hugging him while getting rid of the tears that needed to come out. Liam hugged her back whilst stroking down her hair.

"You don't have to go after him if you don't want to. I'm sure me and Ethan could do a good enough job of getting him." he said burying his face in her hair.

Lydia let out a sobbed laugh.

"You two yeah right. I think you would kill each other first."

She pulled away from him and wiped away her tears.

"No I think I'll come with." She ended heading for the bathroom.

Liam stood staring out the window as the first layer of snow began to fall.

After an hour the trio had finally sorted themselves out and were ready to leave.

"Okay so how we going to follow his tracks with a load of snow on the ground." Liam asked walking down the snow covered the path.

Two steps along the path and Liam slipped.

"You okay Bambi?" Lydia asked trying to keep her laugher in.

"Yeah of course I am. Jeez Lydia." He replied scrambling back to his feet.

"Liam, you seem to forget that I am a vampire. I'll smell my way to him as you did wound him."

"Yeah I wounded him two days ago in fact. Why didn't you just sniff him out two days ago?"

"Okay we haven't made it onto the street and you're already fighting like an old married couple."

Liam scowled at Lydia.

"Because Liam, Lydia did not wish to go hunting a vampire that had nearly killed her" He stated.

He began to smell the midnight air. When he picked up Goran's trail, his head snapped straight to the location.

"This way"

"Yeah sorry didn't think of that Lydia."

Liam apologised following Ethan.

They walked for hours, following every direction Ethan took them. They grew colder and the sun began to rise.

"I say we are now a day behind him and the suns coming up." Ethan said looking desperately at Lydia.

"Okay well there was a motel five minutes back there. What you going to do for-you know-"Lydia asked making a gulping motion.

"I don't know, this is not my normal hunting ground and back home I have a couple of donors."

"So you don't kill people when you drink from them?" Liam asked.

"No, neither does Goran but he does have the tendency to go over the top when he is injured or angry."

"So take blood from me." Lydia said walking into the entrance of the motel.

"Is she serious?" Liam asked Ethan staring after Lydia.

"I think she might be." He finished following into the motel entrance.

"Have you any money?" she asked Liam.

He nodded and handed over the money.

"Room twenty is the only room we have left." The man behind the counter said.

He looked bored out of his mind and he didn't really look like a people person.

"How many beds cos I'm not sleeping in the same bed as a va-man and his love interest." Liam complained looking fiercely at the man.

Lydia's mouth hung wide open at his outburst. First he nearly made a fool of himself by nearly saying vampire then he goes and says that she was Ethan's love interest. Funnily enough she felt a bit warm and fuzzy when she thought of Ethan romantically.

"No Mr. Its two double beds."

"Well-that's okay. Thank you and good night." Liam finished grabbing the keys as he left. Ethan and Lydia followed shortly after.

When they entered the motel room, Liam was in bed and snoring very loudly.

"How are we gunna sleep with him in the room?" Lydia asked sitting on the bed.

Ethan walked back and forth across the room.

"Are you okay Ethan?"

"Yeah fine you go to sleep we have a long night tomorrow."

"You're hungry aren't you?" she asked standing up to walk over to him.

"No I'm not, go to sleep Lydia." He urged moving her back towards the bed.

"Why won't you let me help you?" she asked keeping herself back from being pushed down onto the bed.

"Because I will not take blood from you I do not wish to face the consequences."

"What are the consequences?" she asked pushing him backwards.

"You will see into my mind and I don't want you there. There are some things I just don't want you to know yet."

"Well that's not up to you to decide." She let go of his arms and moved her hair to the side.

"Don't." He said looking away from the vein that pounded blood through.

"Ethan do it"

"No"

"If you don't do it I will make myself bleed so that you can't resist."

Ethan stood arguing with the hunger in his mind and in his body. He felt his fangs begin to come out as he thought of the hot blood on his tongue, travelling down his through to sustain his thirst for human life.

He turned back to look at Lydia who was still standing with her hair to the side.

In one swift movement Ethan held Lydia's neck in his hands. He bent his mouth to her neck and let his saliva numb her vein, then her bit into her neck. As he drank more of her blood, his need to get rid of the pain increased and he pulled her tighter to him. All the memories flooded back to him and he knew that she would see them which would change everything.

Lydia opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a corn field. The smell was so sweet and the warm breeze swam around her, giving her familiar feeling of belonging. When she heard a little girl shouting mother, she turned round to find herself looking at a girl who was- who was her.

"Katherine where have you left your father this time"

The little girl giggled hugging her mother's leg.

Lydia knew this wasn't really her; it was just her imagining herself as Ethan's wife from his past.

"Nowhere, fathers right over there." The little girl Katherine pointed over to be Ethan walked.

He looked the same just more alive. Lydia blushed and found her heart begin to beat faster.

Ethan finally made it over to Katharine and-well herself.

"Morning my beautiful wife" He smiled kissing her on the lips.

The kiss was deep and passionate that had Lydia longing for it to be the real her.

"Urgh stop it." Katherine complained pushing back Ethan.

"Oh I'm sorry did I forget to kiss the other beautiful girl." He laughed picking her up and twirling round with her.

"Ethan if this is a memory then you lived in a dream world." She said to herself.

He dropped the little girl and looked back at his wife.

"I love you Lydia." He said.

When she reopened her eyes she looked at the familiar motel ceiling. She searched the room until her eyes set down on Ethan who was sat nervously at the edge of the bed that Liam still lay in.

"How long was I out for?" she asked sitting up slowly.

"Just half an hour here you need to eat and drink these. Get some sugar back into your blood." He said handing her the pop and candy bar.

"Well your memories are a bit cheesy I must say but I never got to see what your real wife looked like. All I saw was my face."

Ethan tensed up.

"Because you were my wife and the mother to my-our child"

Lydia coughed on her drink.

"Come again."

"Lydia you were reincarnated. Back then your name was Elizabeth. Yes yes how common but it was a common name back then."

Lydia was lost in thought. She was a mother and a wife or did that count now?

"You have got to be kidding me!" she shouted standing from the bed.

**Hi hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for the people who have reviewed the past chapters it means a lot. Please review......**


	8. Chapter 8

Snow began to break from the greyish clouds that lay heavy in the afternoon sky. Though day was still light, Lydia found it too dark for her liking. Maybe her crazy and deranged friend, love, whatever he was meant to be, would be following her.

When she looked back she only saw the snow falling heavy behind her. It slowly began to pour heavier and heavier till she could hardly keep her eyes open. Her body began to violently shake as the snow hit her skin, her breath showing in the air as her breathing quickened. She turned forward and began to run for cover.

The more she ran the more her muscles began to ache as she pushed herself as fast as she could go but as she ran she realised she was getting herself more lost. Nothing was at the end of this road, she knew that now. Where Goran had been leading them was obviously some place that they would never find him with just a human. When she turned back round she could no longer see the road she had just ran up. The snow still poured heavily to the earth and her path thickened with the snow.

Her muscles could no longer take the pain of the cold and her legs gave way beneath her. The salt taste foamed up at the back of her throat as the tears began to spill over. She couldn't take this any more, all the secrets, all the lies; they were just making her life even more unbearable.

She lay still in the snow as it covered her body. Her body jerked constantly with the cold and her breathing was still too fast but she felt herself grow more and more tired, for she knew that her body was failing. The cold had won and it was taking her bit by bit. As she lay there her mind went back to Ethan, how he looked, how he moved when he angry or worried for her, the way he looked at her when he was concerned. She wished she'd never left him back in the motel, knowing that he couldn't come out in the day time and she would never see him again. She took one last look at the road as her eyes slowly drifted to a close. She felt her body jerk a couple of more times before she could see black and heard nothing else.

"We can't do this." Was the first thing Lydia heard?

A bell ringing noise sang in her ears as if she had just got rid of water from them.

She tried to move to tell the voice that she was awake but she couldn't feel her body, she felt nothing but the pain in her ears. She wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice.

"We have to or she will die. Do you want that on your hands?" another voice answered walking around her. "You should never of told her of her past life." He was now right next to her ears.

"You should never have left and this would never have happened! If you had just told her the truth when she was old enough to hear it then maybe this would be so much different!" she knew his voice now, it was Ethan. But how had he found her, it was light outside. Or was it?

The other voice she had not figured out yet; laughed. It was a bellow of a laugh that slowly got more serious.

"You think if I told her I killed her mother that she would still be around back then. I don't think so, she would have skipped out on us and she would want nothing to do with you. So many years you had searched for her after her death and then when you had found her, it would of broke your vampire heart if she didn't want anything to do with you." she finally knew who's voice that was, it was Goran's but how had the found her?

"You turn her Goran and she will kill you"

"I don't turn her and she dies."

There was a long silence in which Lydia knew would be Ethan and Goran staring at each other.

"Hold on a minute" so there was another voice which could only be Liam's "Ethan you want her to die because it sure sounds like it?"

When Ethan spoke again he was right next to Lydia.

"No I don't want her to die but I don't want her like this and I don't want her to kill Goran, which I know she will."

"Well I think you should make your mind up fats because her heart is slowing." Goran said and he was right.

Lydia felt pins and needles spread across her body and the noise slowly disappear.

At least she could feel her body again so she tried to move again. It worked to; she felt her arm rise slowly up and someone grab hold of it.

"Do you want this Lydia? You want to be like me?" she knew he was desperate for her to say no but even though the thought of becoming something like Goran disgusted her; she had to do for Ethan.

She squeezed his hand in answer yes.

Moments past and nothing happened; she was beginning to get frustrated as she felt herself slipping away from her body when suddenly an agonising pain shot through her neck. She felt something being pulled fast from her neck which she knew was her blood.

It didn't hurt this much when I fed Ethan, she thought to herself.

Minutes past and the pain began to decrease; she felt her entire body flop, weak and useless. She felt as thought she might be sick as she felt dizzier than she ever had.

A thumb slowly pulled open her mouth as a liquid poured into her mouth then skin hit her lips. She drank slowly trying not to choke but as she got used to the pouring of the liquid, she drank faster.

She began to feel more alive as her body hydrated its self. Like drinking cold water first thing in the morning, Lydia felt the liquid pour down her throat.

Her heart began to race and her mind began to burn. Her eyes flew open as everything began to ache.

She saw Ethan's face and closed her eyes so he couldn't see the pain in them. She grabbed his arm and gripped on hard.

"What's happening?" she heard Liam ask.

"She is changing; it only takes a couple of minutes for the blood to take over." Ethan replied stroking the side of Lydia's face.

It felt longer than any couple of minutes to Lydia but everything began to calm down her heart beat went from normal human beat to creepy vampire beat.

When everything had calmed down she opened her eyes and looked lovingly into Ethan.

"Okay so that hurt." Her voice croaked as she slowly sat up from Ethan's arms.

"Wow Lydia you look way different." Liam said as he walked closer to her.

"Well she would seem far more beautiful to you Liam." Goran said.

When she heard his voice she felt angry and she really wanted to tear him apart but before she knew it she was on top of Goran trying to get to his neck.

"Calm down Lydia!" Ethan shouted pulling her back off Goran.

"Why should I! I hate him!" she yelled trying to loosen his grip.

"You kill him then we don't find Cathy." He said quietly in her ear.

Lydia slowly calmed down but not enough for Ethan to let her go.

"What happened to her any way?" she found herself asking.

Ethan let her feet touch the floor but he still kept a firm grip on her.

"She is her own person now she took off and I think I know where she went."

"Where" Lydia asked letting her body lean against Ethan.

She felt weak and thirsty and hungry all at the same time. She wanted to tell Ethan but she had a strange urge to see Cathy.

"Well I believe she is looking for you Lydia, she knows you're alive and she wants to see you." he finished leaving the room.

Lydia stood quietly thinking to herself until she couldn't bare the thirst no longer.

"Ethan I'm hungry can we eat please?" she turned to look at him still in his embrace.

He smiled at her then kissed hungrily, like he waited too long for this very moment.

"Yes you may but not how you think." He finished taking her hand in his and leading her out into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

"So if Cathy is her own person why didn't she try and find me long before now?" Lydia asked wiping her mouth clean.

"Cathy is a young vampire Lydia, yes I may have turned her a long time ago but I turned her at a young age and she has been doing what any child her age would do." He replied sitting down on a steel bench.

"How old is she Goran?" Lydia demanded standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I waited for her to grow up a bit so she wouldn't be without certain luxuries-"

"Cut the crap Goran and tell me now!" Lydia interrupted grabbing him by the scruff of the neck.

Ethan walked vampire speed so he was behind Lydia just in case she went a little too far.

"Sixteen no younger then you to yourselves must be weird Ethan, having a daughter nearly the same age as you and who you haven't seen for a long time." Goran smiled looking directly into Lydia's eyes.

But things turn for the worst and it was now Lydia keeping Ethan from killing him.

"Come on Ethan finish me, you don't need me anymore as your daughter is free, roaming the streets as we speak." He smiled.

"Maybe but we still need to find out what happened to Liam's' Parents. Ooops we forgot to ask about that, I'll hand you over to the young hunter." He smiled back throwing Goran across the room where he landed at Liam's feet.

Liam jumped back in shock not moving until it sank in about his parents. He had been so caught up in Lydia's world that he had forgotten all about his.

"What are you talking about Ethan?" he stuttered looking him dead in the eye.

"Why ask me I don't know the full story ask him." Ethan finished turning away from them.

Lydia stood watching as it Liam that Goran did something bad to his family.

"What did you do!" he demanded looking down at Goran who was sat in a chair looking comfy and relaxed.

"Well they came looking for me after they found out about the life I had let Lydia leave and they heard how much you cared for her so they tried to save her from me. So when they finally did catch up with me I killed them." he said with no emotion covering his face.

Liam had a tear form in his eye as his fists grew tighter and the white on his knuckles became viewable. Lydia then spotted the gun at his belt and it was the only gun that would kill Goren, the situation was not looking good.

But as soon as she thought it, it happened.

Liam pulled out the gun and shot Goran in the head which lead to him lying motionless on the ground.

"Liam! What have you done!" Lydia yelled pulling the gun out of his hands and snapping it in half.

"He killed my parents what else was I supposed to do and I'm going to burn his body so he doesn't come back!" he yelled.

"how am I going to find my daughter now!" she yelled pushing Liam into a chair but he is that angry that he stands up and shouts back which is something he has never done to Lydia.

"your daughter is not important to me, you go on your hunt on your own I am no longer a part of this crap but I will however be hunting you down after so long!"

"What do you mean? Your gunna come back and kill me and my family?" she demanded.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do! I'm the hunter and you're the vampires it's what is meant to happen, this was some stupid journey that I got caught up in and will not be ever again. Good luck with everything Lydia!" he finished leaving Lydia Ethan alone.

"This is bad Ethan; Goran is dead and were never going to find our daughter." She cried looking deeply into Ethan's eyes.

"do not fret we will find her or she will find us, its Liam we will have to keep an eye on, I don't think he was bluffing, he is very upset and angry and that can push a humans emotions to the extreme." Ethan replied pulling Lydia to his chest and kissing her on the top of her head.

Lydia took his comfort but knew this was not going to end well.

She smells his sweet scent gave off were irresistible to her. She had to taste him, had to feel his bare neck on her lips. She watched him through his window and waited until he left his apartment building until she would attack. She often thought it was a waste of beautiful humans when she fed but it was a necessity as she now knew.

"Yeh hi will call you as soon as I'm on the subway Jess; I'm just running a bit late ok." Small silence "yeh ok love you to." he ended closing his phone.

She jumped down off the wall and walked over to the mouth water boy.

"Excuse me would you help me find a street?" she asked walking over to the man.

He looked over at her and was stunned by her beauty that he stood there and stared into her eyes.

She smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Now that's what I wanted you to do delicious looking man." She whispered pulling him into as she ran off into the night with him.

She stopped at an alley way that looked clear of wandering eyes and stuck her fangs into her victim's neck, his body relaxed against hers as she drained the last drop of blood from his frail body. She dropped him and ran off to the new place she was now staying, which was so much better than the mausoleum that she was living in at the grave yard.

"You look happy."

"I am finally caught a decent human for once and even better he wasn't drunk." She replied to her friend.

"Well that's good, so where are we covering next?" she asked looking down at a map.

"There in them forests, I picked up a trail not far back from that road. We start as soon as the sun sets." She ended walking over to were a double bed sat.

**Authors note: Hi sorry it took me so long to update and I'm going to try and finish all of my stories so I don't keep you all waiting. Please review. **


End file.
